thingswewantinnazizombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Der Riese
"The Giant is rising. Face the might of the Nazi Zombies in their heartland. This is where it all began. This is where the master plan took shape. Is this where it all ends?" — Level description Der Riese (German for "The Giant", pronounced: Dehr Ree-se), also known as Zombie Factory, and known in full as Waffenfabrik Der Reise (German for "The Giant Weapons Factory"), is the fourth and final map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in a secret Nazi facility in Germany, and was the debut of the teleporters and the Pack-a-Punch machine, an expensive machine that, for 5000 points, will allow players to upgrade their weapons, increasing ammo supply, magazine size, and damage, and cause the guns' muzzle flash to turn red and giving the gun an odd, laser beam-like firing sound, and also giving the gun a complex engravings, exclusive to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It was released in Map Pack 3, along with three multiplayer maps. Easter Eggs ''' To find the musical Easter egg the player needs to press the action button on the three green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. Two of the jars are in the animal testing lab, and the third one is near Teleporter B, in a side room. The song is Beauty of Annihilation. There is no specific order in which these need to be done. There is a readable message inside an air conditioning unit on the lower side of the bridge that lowers with the power. It is viewable by looking through a crack in the unit with a PTRS-41's scope. It reads: "In the event of any critical failure, the player is instructed to take his cyanide tablet that's included in his field operations kit. In the event that the player has misplaced his, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. For example, the best..." (end of page) Another book can be seen outside of the map. It appears to have the page prior to this page. It reads: "It is the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, our research has uncovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments, or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. Attached is your field operations manual which will direct you should our mission get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands, and therefore the field operations manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind. Dr. L. Maxis" In the starting area if looking down, one of the drains to the left of the stairs, a note with random symbols on it can be found. Those symbols say "Edward it's time to kill Maxis". Opening the door to the right from where the player spawns, by the Double-Barreled Shotgun, looking down, the player should see some wood panels. A few panels will be broken and inside there is a note (Best read when playing solo mission, and leave a crawler). The message reads: "...is produced by bombarding an Americium-243 nucleus with a Calcium 48 nucleus. It then decays (writing is blurred)... after further decay a meta-stable isotope is formed. This leads us to believe that transference of matter is indeed possible, and even the re-animation of b... (faded, but it is presumed to be beings)" In the Thompson Room, there is a brick that will sink into the ground and revealing a note if pressed and holding the use button while looking at it (it's a small, differently colored brick at the end of the big pile of rubble underneath the Thompson). In the Z-B Teleporter room there is a torn note which translates "The bees are gone from village ludwig.” At the Mystery Box location near the M1897 Trench Gun there is a sign which has three bullet points. The first one reads "Did not resist in Paris". It is unknown what the other two say. This may be connected with the Paris photo noted below. At the M1897 Trench Gun Mystery Box spawn, behind the mystery box is a board, with lots of torn notes and pictures. There is a picture of a Zombie in front of the Eiffel Tower in France. There is also a picture of a Hellhound. Another picture shows a horde of zombies, presumably escaping from Der Riese. In the Z-C teleporter room there is a board with "die glocke ist jetat Malaile" (translated to "the bell is now mobile") pinned on the upper left, and "folgen Sie dem Gesamtplan" (translated to "Follow the overall plan") pinned on the bottom right. At the top of the stairs near the furnace, if one has no background noise, and listens very closely, they can hear a little girl crying. Illuminati Codes Edit The Illuminati Codes are codes can be found in various areas in Der Riese, all written on wooden boards. There are four Illuminati Codes. *Board 1 - Living Dead *Board 2 - Edward is Alive *Board 3 - Treyarch *Board 4 - To community, the fans, and our families. Thank You. We Shall Return. '''Features The Monkey Bomb is a new Wonder Weapon. It is a Cymbal-Banging Monkey Toy that has what appears to be dynamite attached to its back. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade bumper, and takes longer to prime than a grenade. The Pack-a-Punch machine, which can upgrade the players weapons, is featured in the map. When upgraded, weapons will receive a damage and fire-rate boost, along with any special bonuses exclusive to that weapon. The upgraded weapon has a new platinum-esque finish with engravings on the sides. The Bowie Knife is new melee weapon, replacing the player's Knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon until round 10, and costs 3000 points to purchase. Teleporters are also a new feature. In order to activate them, a player must go to one teleporter, activate it, and then quickly link it to the mainframe. The players have a stopwatch at the top left corner of the screen that indicates how much time the players have left to link it to the mainframe. If the players succeed, the players can teleport from activated pads to the mainframe. The Mystery Box is once again pointed at by a trail of light from the sky. This time, however, the light is blue and comparatively harder to spot, let alone tell where the box is. Also due to the higher buildings and close box respawn areas the box may be hard to pin-point to unseasoned players. Trivia *This map is based on a real top-secret German research facility in Poland, also called Der Riese. The real Der Riese was almost completely underground, and it was the alleged site of development for one of the Nazis' wunderwaffe (wonder weapon), Die Glocke. The exact purpose for Die Glocke is unknown, but some theories include antigravity, teleportation, and time travel. *In the animal testing lab, on the blackboard, a note says "H. Yena, Edward I know it was you" *When firing an upgraded M1911 at the moon you can see the explosions appear on the moon. *In the animal testing lab on the billboard behind the mystery box spawn point is a picture of Kino der Toten, showing the stage where the teleporter is, only this time it's covered by a sheet. *When heading into the building with Teleporter C, there is a billboard on the wall to the right. There are several pictures, one of which shows Call of the Dead. The lighthouse and part of the ship can be seen. *Across from the open double doors leading to Teleporter A, there is a large blood splatter on the wall that looks like it is actually made of two; one big and one small. It can be presumed that these splatters are all that remain of Ludwig Maxis and Samantha Maxis. *In the room with Quick Revive above the barricade one can see a sign that says L. Maxis M.D. Office and in that same window there is another book in the corner. *Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant". The sign is toward the Automobile Garage while in the Mainframe area. There is also a light above the sign that is always on even when the power is off. *Unlockable Intel in Call of Duty: Black Ops states that a cousin of Lev Kravchenko took part in a massacre at Der Riese. Intel also states that the massacre resulted in a standoff with American troops. *When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombie heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. *In the room with the Bowie Knife there is a dog paw, presumably Fluffy's, printed in blood. *If going down the catwalk, there is a window to the left with a flashing blue light that can be seen through the barrier. *When playing on this level, one's Xbox Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' *When the M1911 is Pack-a-Punched and shot, the player will get pushed back like the Ray Gun. *In the bottom left corner of the map of Der Riese that appears while the game is loading, there is a finger, and in the top right corner, there is an eyeball. However, these features do not return in the Black ops edition of the map. *There is a staircase marked which does not appear in game, next to the Juggernog stairs and the balcony. *There was going to be a Perk-a-Cola machine called Amm-O-Matic, but it was taken away at the last second. *On the moon, there is a red glowing spot. It's a meteor containing Element 115 (like the one featured outside of the map in Shi No Numa). *In Teleporter Room Z-B, in the left of the large canisters, there is half a body visible. When using cheats, it can be seen that the upper half of the body does not exist. *In the room where there is one brain stem and blackboard in the roof there is a note that reads "To faithful servant, the seed has been planted, observe and report, Maxis must not know." *In teleporter Z-A a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. *When pack-a-punching an M1911, the player will receive a second, standard, M1911. *The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, referring to the Element 115. *Der Riese's loading map is full of question marks. Most lead to hidden notes, while some have yet to be discovered. They may also be where the perk-a-colas were supposed to spawn. If one looks at the design, it is different than the actual map, suggesting that Treyarch changed the map design at the last minute along with removing the Amm-O-Matic. This is also backed up by flying through walls (mods on consoles, cheats on pc) and noticing one is in what appears to be an unfinished room. *If everyone is quiet, the players can hear what might be little kids singing. This noise happens to be near the power generator. *A woman crying can be heard from the balcony overlooking the power switch near Teleporter C. Other voices and noises can also be heard, but only if there are no nearby Zombies. *Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity and power will be yours." If the player connects all three teleporters they will unlock the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *A dog can be heard whimpering near Teleporter B. *It is possible to get stuck in the doorway that leads to the catwalk. Sprint jump out of the catwalk window and go prone while landing right next to the door opening on the right side (Doing a 360 in midair will probably help). And as a result, the player will be stuck if done correctly. Zombies and Hellhounds can still see and attack the player, so this being stuck position is not so good. *In the Central Intelligence Agency Data system, if one puts CAT DERRIESE1.PIC a concept art of Der Riese will be shown (seen from the Animal Test Laboratory). It looks a lot bloodier and scarier than in-game. *At the start of a game, it is stated that Der Riese is located near Breslau, Germany.